Closest to Our Hearts
by snowfuzz
Summary: Ema's been in a car accident, causing her to lose her memory, and it results in her father's death. The Asahina's try and help the young girl remember, while also trying to find out who it is she cares for the most. AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll also add alternate endings if I decide to end it with someone (I'm sorry, I'm not very good at descriptions) :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the **_Brothers Conflict_** original series. Only this story's**_**_ plot_****.**

**Chapter One**

"Ema…" A gentle voice caused me to stir, and my eyes blinked open, and found a sea of faces swarmed around mine.

"What…?" I sat up and rubbed my head. I gasped, and sat up. I hurriedly scooted backwards until my back was pressed the cold steel bars. Faces… so many of them…

I counted 13, all pressing forward, worry in their eyes, yet I could say nothing. Finally, when words found way to my lips, I croaked, "Who are you?!"

"Onee-Chan doesn't know me!" A young boy with pink hair jumped onto my bed, and leaned his face close to mine. He was young, and he scrunched his face in a confused way as if trying to decipher the look of bewilderment plastered on my face. The room I was in was white, with a green tiled flooring. A simple brown bedstand was to my left. A boy with dark grey hair pulled him back down. His eyes were now filled not just with sadness, but also with a kind of disappointment. I was wearing a white gown, and felt exposed. Who were these people? I pulled the covers up even more. The 13 faces all glanced around. One with brown hair sighed and then sighed, "It looks like we have to start all over again."

"I'm Wataru! I'm your little brother!" The pink haired boy squealed. The older boy with brown hair picked up Wataru and placed him on his lap. He sighed once more than said, "She's no longer our step-sister, Wataru."

A boy with red hair covered his face in his hands, and I saw a sad smile linger on his lips. Was he happy because of that? I think some of the boys were twins. Or rather, triplets. The one with grey hair smirked a bit and then muttered, "Now that you think about it…"

The triplet with orange hair hissed, "Is now an appropriate time to be saying this?"

The one with glasses smacked the grey-haired one upside the head.

"Just because her father…" He paused, looking over at me. "Doesn't give you the chance to make her a part of the family again…"

All the boys swiveled their heads toward the triplets, and I could feel my heart pace increase, and my head start to throb.

I looked around, and cried out, "Who am I? Who are you?! What happened? Why can't I remember?!"

Everyone's attention snapped back to me.

"Ah, Ema, sorry about that." Another boy with grey hair smiled at me. He took my hand and squeezed it comfortingly. I didn't pull away, but only stared at him, my eyes begging him to continue with some sort of explanation. Thankfully, he did.

"I guess you should learn who we are first." He scanned the crowd of faces and began, "I'm Iori."

"I'm Wataru!" The little boy piped up again. The next boy ruffled the pink haired boys hair.

"I'm Masaomi." He glanced over at the next person. I felt uncomfortable, but it was important to at least know who it was I was talking to. A boy in robes and blonde hair spoke in a sweet tone, and said, "I'm Kaname. I'm glad to see my princess is awake." He shot me a wink and I felt my face heat up. Another guy with black hair elbowed him in the ribs. He had a blue necklace, and finally said, "I'm Subaru. I'm really glad to see your feeling better."

Then the triplets. Grey hair was Tsubaki, glasses was Azusa, and the orange hair was Natsume. A boy with long orange hair pulled back waved and said his name was Hikaru. Next was a boy with light brown hair and glasses called Ukyo. The redhead had lowered his hands and mumbled his name, which was Yusuke. Next was a boy called Fuuto, who just stared at me and gaped. And last was Louis, with a, squirrel on his shoulder?

"Chi, it's great to see you're doing better. Juli thinks so too."

My sight began to blur together, and my head began to spin. Iori let go of my hand, and I started falling sideways. I felt a pair of hands catch me, and wearily looked up to find Masaomi staring down at me, pain etched on his face. He asked for everyone else to leave. I could tell he was a doctor in this hospital by his doctor's uniform. He lifted me into his arms, and I felt my gown slip, exposing my legs a bit more, but I was too weak to fix it. I looked up at Masaomi and saw his face had turned a slight shade of red. I couldn't tell where we were going, and I didn't stay awake long enough to figure it out.

When I woke up, I was in a different bed. It was empty, and the curtains were drawn back, and the sunlight filtered through. I got up, and saw a few picture frames scattered throughout the empty room. Dust had started to collect on everything. It looks like it hasn't been used in a while. The covers were blue with yellow stars, and a pink carpet was laid out on a brown wooden flooring. The squirrel was standing on top of my desk.

"Hey little guy," I smiled at him and pat his head. He chittered, and I thought he had a smile on his face. I heard a knock on my door. I went over to it and answered it. It was Fuuto.

"Ema," He said and advanced forward. Every step he took toward me, the more I backed away. I felt my back pressed against the cold wall. He shut the door.

"F-Fuuto…" He smiled, but that was soon wiped from his face. He ran his fingers through my hair. I slightly winced. One minute I was in the hospital, now I'm in this place. This strange, unknown place. Fuuto pulled me towards me and held me in a tight embrace. He whispered in my ear, "I've missed you, you know." He pulled away and stared into my eyes. I looked away, uncomfortable. I looked back up at him, and said, "I'm sorry I don't recognize you, Fuuto-kun. Who were you all before I lost my memory?"

He could only sadly smile and whisper, "The one closest to our hearts."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I was alone once more in the room. I wandered to the pictures that were sitting on my desk. I picked one up. It was a blurred picture of a young dark haired boy who looked familiar to Azusa. I picked up another. It was of all the faces, all dressed up, all smiling. I set it down with a slight smile. They all looked so happy. There was one more picture. I picked it up, and brushed the dust off of it and saw… myself, with a man, who looked older than me, and I could see the lines cutting through his face. He looked so happy, and his arm was around my neck. I suddenly felt a type of emptiness in my heart. Why did it hurt so much to look at this picture? I set it down, so the picture faced the desk. The squirrel, Juli, as Louis called him, eyes looked saddened. I picked him up, and instinctively placed him on my shoulder. I looked down, and suddenly realized what I was wearing: a faded blue dress, ending a bit above my knees. My hair was down, tickling my face, so I left it there. I found a pair of shoes by the door and slipped into them. Leaving the room, I found the redhaired boy, Yusuke, sitting out in the hall by my door. He looked liked he had fallen asleep.

"Yusuke-kun…?" I crouched down beside him. I heard his gentle breathing and soon realized he was sleeping. I tapped his shoulder lightly. His eyes fluttered open, and his head swiveled around to look straight at me. Surprised, I fell backwards onto my bum.

"Ema! You scared me!" He gasped, but sounded almost relieved. I sat up and suddenly felt bad.

"Did I wake you, Yusuke-kun?"

His face turned red, and he shook his head vigorously. He stood up, and offered me his hand. I gladly accepted it and he pulled me to my feet. I looked around, and then realized I had no idea where to go, or where I was.

"You're in the Asahina residence," He suddenly muttered, almost as if reading my mind. He rubbed the back of his head, then offered to show me to the dining room. I shyly shook my head. All these people who I just met, all being so kind to me, despite being the first time I've ever met any of them. Yusuke led me to an elevator. I was too busy looking around to notice when we reached a floor. He offered to take my hand, so I gladly accepted. He walked me out and onto a patio overlooking a beautiful living room with a couch surrounding a large television. To the side was a large table, with one, two, three, four, five... Fourteen chairs. And in the middle of the table was a large vase overflowing with gorgeous pink and yellow flowers... Yusuke led me down a staircase, and to the table. I got a closer look at flowers- the yellow ones were speckled with orange dots. A tag beneath it read, "To Ema~ Life's better that you're back". I looked down and saw a red tulip at one chair. I turned around to ask who they were from, only to find Yusuke had disappeared.

"Ah, my angel."

A soft voice drifted down the stairs and sent shivers down my spine. I recognized the silk voice. Kaname. He waltzed over to me and pulled me up from the place I was sitting on the couch. He hummed a soft melody and waltzed around the room, pulling me after. He stopped, then looked down into my eyes, and muttered, "Oh, you're eyes sparkle more brilliantly than before."

He pulled me closer.

"You're even prettier than before.

So close I could feel his breath tickle my cheek and the pulse of his heart beat.

"Kaname, you should stop bothering Ema."

Kaname's eyes turned hard and his gaze snapped up to the stairs. I twisted my head in order to see who it was, and saw Iori. Relieved, Kaname stepped away from me. He smirked and then blew me a kiss as he whispered, "We'll continue this later."

I sat back down, and Iori joined me on the couch.

"What's with all of you?" I couldn't help but ask. "Everyone's been so… _affectionate_ lately. Who was I before that- that accident? What caused me be like _this_?"

Iori brushed a bit of hair back behind my ear. He sighed and said, "You were in an accident. You and your father were going out to see the grave of your birth mother. Th-There was a man with a car, shooting at some police, and your father…"

His voice drifted off. When he spoke again, his voice was harsh and had a sour tone, "He hit the shooter's car and it resulted in his death and you to lose your memory."

I looked down at my lap and saw my hands were gripping the edge of my dress. My father. _My father_. Suddenly, the picture in my room made sense. The man was him, the empty hole in my heart. I felt my eyes water up. The one who probably meant the world to me, yet I was unable to remember who was. I couldn't hold the tears in anymore.

As I sobbed, I felt an arm wrap around me. I didn't bother to look up. I turned into Iori's protective arms and continued crying as I understood that the world I knew was stolen away from me because of a man with a gun and a hero with a daughter he'll never see again.


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. I've been working on music (from Uta no Prince Sama) lately, sorry! Chapter three's not done yet, but here's a short from Juli's point of view from the accident. Enjoy! (Sorry, this story isn't very good. I just hated leaving you guys to wait)**

**Chapter 2.5**

Chi left about two hours ago with her father.

She told me that they had found the grave of her birthmother, and decided that I should just stay at the house.

She told me that she wouldn't take longer than an hour.

She told me that she would be right back, and I wouldn't need to worry.

She told me so many things.

I pressed my face against the cold window, and looked out at the fading sun. Where are you?

"CHI!"

My heart pounded wildly against my chest. Something was wrong... something very wrong. I ran to the door and squeezed past the cracked door. I bumped into Kaname, but paid no attention.

"Louis! LOUIS!" I called out, frantic. I jumped into the elevator and ran out to the living room. I saw Louis sitting with some other wolves. I screamed out, "LOUIS!"

Surprised, the hairstylist looked up. I leaped over the railing and onto his lap.

"Chi... where is she? I sensed something bad happened to her!"

His eyes widened and he whipped out his phone.

"Louis? What's the matter?" The ninth son looked over at him, but he ignored him. We sat in silence. Louis cursed and turned to me.

"She's not picking up."

"Try her father!"

He hurriedly did.

"Louis?! What's wrong?!" Subaru asked once more. Louis looked up, and quietly said, "Chi..."

_Ring, ring_.

Hours had passed. 9 brothers, all waiting for that ringer to go off.

"Hello? Masaomi? What? ... The news? Okay... wait one second..."

Yusuke picked up the remote and flipped on the television. He switcehd to the news channel and we all stared in horror as we saw a picture of Chi and her father flash onto the screen.

"...brave heroes. This man and woman had collided with the shooter, and saved the lives of hundreds. Reported that the man had lost his life, and the girl is being treated in the hospital. Th-"

"WHY?!" Yusuke screamed, startling everyone. He grabbed his hair, and tears began streaming down his face. Wataru joined in with him. Kaname clenched his fists, and punched the table. Subaru sat there, gaping at the television. Iori got up and called Natsume, while Azusa phoned Ukyo. Hikaru switched the television off and made his way to the kitchen. Tsubaki stormed out of the room and to who knows where, and Louis just stared straight at me. Fuuto gulped, and moved his lips, mouthing one word, "_Ema_."

A couple weeks later, Masaomi informed us that she was starting to show movement and that we could come visit. I rode on Louis's shoulder, and we all brought her something special. She wouldn't wake up, though. Days passed, weeks, and soon it was a month after the incident. We all came by, everyone more lethargic than usual. Without Chi, even the wolves seemed to be out of fuel. Finally, as we all came to visit, her eyes fluttered open. And just like that, she was awake.


	4. Chapter 3

**Gya! Sorry for the late update! This chapter isn't very good, I'm sorry! Chapter four will be out soon, I PROMISE! :) Enjoy reading**

**Chapter Three**

"Huh?"

I found I had drifted off to sleep, and looked up to see the Iori had never left my side.

"Iori-san…"

The silver haired boy wearily opened his eyes, and smiled down at me. I sat up, and found my head had started hurting again. I fell backwards back onto Iori. I struggled to keep my eyes open (after all, I just woke up). I felt his cold hand rest on my forehead, and it felt nice.

"Ema, you're burning up!" He picked me up princess-style, and I looked up at him. It was the same moment as earlier, except with Iori instead of Masaomi. I felt my dress slipping down again, but this time I was able to keep my legs better hidden. Iori dashed up the stairs. He quickly headed to the elevator. I realized I must've been heavy.

"Y-You don't have to carry me!" I stammered, but he shook his head.

"It's fine, I don't mind." He did that smile again. The elevator dinged, and I saw Tsubaki. His purple eyes shifted to me, and spotting my condition, ran to my side.

"Iori!" He barked. I felt another pair of hands slide beneath me and soon I found it was Tsubaki who was holding me.

"I'll call Masaomi. Get her to her room!"

Tsubaki shook his head. He then shouted after Iori, "I'll be able to keep a closer eye on her in my room!"

Iori's eyes widened, and just as the door's were closing, Tsubaki slipped between them with me in his arms, and we could here Iori calling after him, "Tsuba-!"

I was put down on a white bed. The floor was like the one from my room, or so I presumed it was my room, just with a blue carpet. Posters covered the wall, and a shelf was full of… scripts? I glanced to the side and spotted a computer. Shining bright, I saw that on the background was a picture of me and Tsubaki. Realizing what I was looking at, he quickly switched the monitor off. I turned my attention to him. My sight was getting better, but my strength was getting weaker. I felt the mattress shift as Tsubaki sat next to me.

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

I shook my head, wincing as the blood rushed around my head. He sighed. He leaned forward, his nose touching mine, his lips inches away from mine.

"So you don't remember our kisses that we shared?"

My eyes widened. Kisses? What kind of family was I getting involved with? Suddenly, I gasped as Tsubaki's lips brushed mine, just hovering above them. I stared, petrified, as he began to speak softly, "I will never hand you over!"

He pushed his head forward, and kissed me hard. I felt his teeth scrape mine. I tried to turn my head away, but he held my face with his hands. When he finally pulled away, he smirked and looked deep into my eyes.

"Tsu-Tsubaki…" I cried out. My arms were weak, but my fever was going away. I felt his hand reach beneath my back and pick me up again. He sat me in his lap, and leaned forward to kiss my neck.

"Please, Tsubaki!"

My head was tilted back, and I felt helpless. I felt his breath once more dancing on my neck. I shut my eyes and waited for him to get it over with. Who was he? What did he mean that he would never hand me over?

I heard the door burst open, and a pair of feet stomp in. I opened my eyes to find Azusa glaring at Tsubaki.

"TSUBAKI!" He screamed. Tsubaki merely looked annoyed.

"I don't know how many times I must make this clear, but I will never hand Ema over to anyone, not even you, Azusa."

Azusa felt my forehead. He sighed, then told me, "Iori said you had gotten another fever. It's gone down, so I'll take you away from my identical twin and to your room, Ema."

I nodded my head and stood up. I took the assistance from Azusa, and he led me to the door. Before we left, I saw a glare come from Azusa towards Tsubaki as he helped me to the elevator.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head, and smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you."

His cheeks reddened slightly.

Unsure whether it was an appropriate time or not, I decided to ask Azusa the biggest question on my mind, "Azusa…?"

"Yes, Ema?"

"Um… who were all of you before the, uh, _accident_?"

His eyes looked sad. He pulled me into a hug.

"We were your step brothers. And the ones who loved you the most. It's because of you, we all managed to succeed in life. Thank you."

The elevator dinged and I got off. I turned around and as he doors were closing, I saw a tear slide down his cheek.


	5. Chapter 3 and a half

**Hi everyone! Quick apologies for the stalled updates. Just some reviews answers~**

**I'm trying to get these stories up ASAP, but I'm a bit distracted with competitions in music and academics. Apologies again, and here's a quick mini short with Natsume when he heard about Ema (yes, every brother will at SOME point get their own short). ALSO! Sorry if the characters are... a bit out of character. I need to re-watch Brother's Conflict (sorry, obsessing over Sherlock lately). Thanks, keep reviewing, and don't forget to enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Ema..._

The one word that still tasted too sweet in my mouth when I said it, a word that stung and hurt, but I said it anyway.

The girl who I yearned to be with, and will always fight for, taken, snatched away by the cruel hands of fate. I leaned over the railing, and plucked a petal, falling gently through the air, a pink drop that was as delicate as her life right now.

I heaved a distressed sigh and wearily ran my fingers through the tousled bunch of orange hair atop my head. I suddenly felt a tug on my pants. Surprised, I looked down at a small brown haired girl pulling at my pants.

"Mister, you look sad! My mommy tells me sad people need hugs." And with that, she hugged my leg. I smiled, and Ema shot through my mind. Something about this little girl reminded me of her. Most likely the way that she always wanted to make others smile, even when she didn't have the energy to muster it herself.

I would always smile when she laughed, and stress when she cried. I will always look to hold her in my arms, to protect her, until the day comes when she will be mine, and mine only to guard and love.

"Misaki! What are you doing to this poor man?!" A woman rushed over and scooped the little girl into her arms.

"He was sad, mommy. He did that _sigh _that daddy always does." The girl named Misaki crossed her arms and pouted, her bottom lip sticking out a little bit. Her hair was a light brown, almost like Ema's, even a little slight tint of orange infused with it. Her mother bowed, but I told her to stand. I, instead, bowed, and said, "Thank you Misaki. The hug really did help."

The young girl beamed and bounced out of her mother's arms. She once more hugged my leg and then turned back to her mother, grasping onto the outstretched hand, and waved good-bye to the sad man she wanted to see smile. And she succeeded.

I waved and watched the two walk away. It made me miss Ema, and wonder how she was doing. _I guess I'll just have to ask Masaomi tomorrow_, I thought and turned back to the pond and the trees. The pond had pink delicacies floating aimlessly. I thought of the outstretched hand, and then realized how many times that the hand that had outstretched to all of us brothers has been Ema's. Now, it was our turn to reach out and take hers.

**I know, it's short, I'm sorry! Chapter Four is under way, and I promise it'll be out soon! Latest by next Friday. Keep reviewing, and thanks for all the views!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey hey! Want sneak peeks? E-mail me at: **_snowfuzzreader __**.**_

**No hate please. 3**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I quietly slipped into my room. I saw that Juli had left, so I went over to the desk and picked up the picture once more. My father… didn't Iori say I was visiting my birth mother? But I could tell by the pain in my heart that this man meant everything to me. Yet I couldn't remember anything about him except for his smile and the warmness I felt when I thought of him.

"You don't look very enthusiastic."

I turned around and faced the redhead Yusuke. He was laying on my bed, holding the picture of all of the boys. I glanced back to the desk and saw that it was indeed missing. We both waited in silence, until I walked over and sat beside him. Somehow, I always found Yusuke less flirtatious as the others. I tried to fill in the emptiness with words.

"So, Yusuke," I turned to look at him. He cheeks turned a bit red, but quickly returned to their normal color.

"How old am I?"

Confused, he propped himself on his elbow, until we were at eye level.

"You really don't know, do you?" He sighed, then said, "We're 18."

18, huh? I gasped, then suddenly exclaimed, "Aren't we supposed to be in school?!"

Yusuke chuckled, then ruffled my hair. He smiled, "You're always worried about things like that, aren't you?"

He laid back down. Staring at the ceiling, he quietly said, "We're going to the same university this year. But I don't know if you can go."

His brown eyes searched mine. Finally, he said, "I only wanted to go because you were."

My eyes widened, and he turned his face away. He wasn't flirtatious. He didn't toy with my feelings. He said it all in a way that I could understand and grasp. He wanted to genuinely be with me. I blushed, and saw that he was, too. Yusuke rested there, but I didn't mind. I soon found myself laying down next to me.

"Wha-?!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Y-You're-!" He sat up, almost throwing me off the bed. His face was bright red, yet I saw a slight smile that he tried to hide. I felt somewhat protected by him. Him, Iori, Masaomi, Louis, Azusa… they were the few I felt truly safe with. Kaname and Tsubaki had begun to make me feel uncomfortable around. I felt Yusuke's arms wrap around me, but I didn't mind. I began to fall asleep, and smiled as I did so.

I woke up late that night, Yusuke's face right next to mine. I had completely forgotten about it! He, too, had drifted off. I didn't want to wake him, and felt him pull me closer. My ear was on his chest, and I could hear his heartbeat slowly beating with his breathing. Soon, our hearts were in sync. I don't know why, but I felt so calm and collected. He made me feel so safe and happy. I wanted to fall asleep, but found listening to his heart was much more entertaining. He smelled nice, too. Wait, why was I thinking about this?! I heard him grumble as he woke up, and he soon realized what he was holding. A smiling Ema. Instead of tensing up, he kissed the top of my head. I looked up, and he was smiling as well. We both sat up and laughed.

"You should fix your hair," he suddenly blurted out.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I inquired, looking at a strand of my curly, brown hair. He waved his hand and squeaked, "Nothing! I mean, your hairstyle is just different!"

He looked around, and saw that on my bedpost there were some heart shaped hair ties. He picked them up, and pulled my hair so I had a side ponytail. He put the ties in gently, so as to not pull my hair. It felt strange, but I liked it. I smiled and said, "Thanks, Yusuke!"

He blushed and patted my head. I heard my stomach grumble, and quickly got up. I stammered, "I-I think I'm going to go eat now…"

Yusuke followed, and slipped his hand in mine. I didn't pull away. We walked to the elevator and made our way downstairs.

"You two have gotten especially close."

Hikaru's voice drifted to our ears, and we quickly released hands. Smirking, a beautiful woman came into view. But… wasn't that Hikaru just a moment ago?

"We weren't doing anything!" Yusuke protested. The woman spoke, and I gasped in realization.

"Well, I see that Ema here doesn't have a clue." The man/ woman drifted out of sight and Yusuke nervously looked at me, wondering if Hikaru's words had hurt me. I shrugged it off as if nothing had happened, but to be honest, I really WAS clueless. Who the heck did Hikaru think he was?

I went to the kitchen, and mindlessly bumped into a figure.

"Oof!" I groaned and landed on my butt. Before I could even look up to see who it was, a pair of strong hands lifted me up.

"Sorry," a voice mumbled and I looked up and saw Subaru staring apologetically down at me. His arms held mine, and I felt his grip was strong. I wiggled away and felt almost like I didn't belong here.

"Ema…?"

Everyone's attention turned to me. I felt like holding in the pain didn't help anymore. I fell to my knees and felt the tears spring out and pour down my cheeks. All I could wonder was why it had to be me to be suddenly snatched away from my life that seemed to be wonderful and then thrown into a world that was so confusing that I just didn't care who was in it anymore. Hands reached out, but I felt my feet and hands move, my common sense drifting away from me. All I thought was no more, no more!

"Ema!" Iori's voice brought me back to my senses, even if it was just for a moment, but I felt my feet moving farther away again until I was lost in my sea of tears.

Before I knew it, I was somewhere completely different. Was this place a park? There were pink leaves floating down and tangling in my hair. Next to me, there were children in a park all enjoying themselves. I smiled, and tried to remember if I had a childhood as nice as this. I walked over to the splintered railing and leaned against it, careful so my flowy yellow dress didn't snag on it. I looked up and smiled melancholically. All these brothers seemed fantastic, I just needed a break from their romantic approaches.

"Ema?"

That voice sent a chill spiraling down my spine. I snapped my head around to see who it was. Orange hair? It was yet another triplet. One acted out of lust and jealousy, the other acted out to be helpful. How would this one reach out to me?

"Nice night, huh?" He asked quietly, overlooking the pond and the buzz of children blurred in the background, slowly getting quieter as the evening advanced. He looked over, and spotted me hugging my arms. He pulled off his jacket and felt it resting on my shoulders. It was like a non-direct hug, and I found those to be nicer than the actual ones. I hugged it tighter around my shoulders.

"You've done this before," Natsume finally said. "You ran away."

He paused, looking over at my reaction. I searched his eyes, and they were bright and concerned. I hung my head. I ran away?

"Let's go back," he offered his arm out, and I linked mine in his. We then began to walk away from the tranquil scene of memories I wished for but would never have again.


	7. UPDATE

_**Update:**_Good Lord, it really has been quite a while, hasn't it?

Sorry about that, I have a couple of competitions coming up soon, so I've been super busy. Feel free to PM or email me! I promise I'll update soon, but just an FYI- the next chapter is rather short, so I'm sorry.

Keep reading, love life,

_~Snowfuzz_


	8. Chapter 5

**Oh, good lord, this is short. Sorry, I have so much testing coming up! I also have some medical problems~ I'll try to post more often. Love all you readers!**

* * *

"Huh? What's this place?"

This was most definitely NOT the Asahina residence.

Natsume got out of the car, so I followed him. He led me into an apartment complex, and I figured it was his place. Besides, I never saw him at home. I wondered if he had a girlfriend…

"Why do you always come to me?" he asked.

I turned to look at him, and he was slightly smiling, as if the thought made him feel special. I shrugged. I hesitated outside the door, not wanting to intrude or anything.

"Come on in, then," he waved toward me, and walked into the room that I presumed was the kitchen. I quickly slipped my shoes off and trailed him. He ruffled my hair, and said, "Come on, Ema. I'll feed you, and you can stay the night."

I shrugged. Curious, I then asked, "Do I have any girl friends?"

Surprised, he looked at me. He then replied, "I mean, I know you have some classmates who are acquaintanced with you, but no one in particular who you've ever mentioned or hung out with. You mostly stuck around your pet and us siblings."

I went carried out some plates and forks that he handed me. Thinking about it, I didn't remember seeing anyone else but the brothers when I woke up. I set the glasses down then gasped as I felt something rub against my leg. Rather, I felt two things rubbing against my legs. I looked down and chuckled at myself. They were just two cats! I kneeled down to pet them. Natsume walked out and smiled.

"That's Azusa and Tsubaki. Yes, yes, I know, they're named after my brothers."

I smiled as the cats crawled onto my lap and pawed at my arm. I pat them gently on the head.

My phone buzzed, and I saw it was Tsubaki. How did he have my number? I quickly denied it and helped carry out the food that Natsume had cooked up.

I gasped and suddenly realised how intrusive I was being.

"Thank you for this meal!" I quickly stammered. Natsume laughed and waved his hand.

"I don't mind," he sat down across from me. "It's always nice to have company."

We quickly finished the food- Natsume's cooking was fantastic! I helped him clear up the dishes, and he walked over to me and ruffled my hair. He paused, just for a minute, and I caught him glancing at my lips. My cheeks turned a deep shade of red. He ran his thumb over my bottom lip. My face turned even darked. I pulled away.

"I-I'm going to set up my bed on the couch. Is that alright?" I quietly asked. The mood in the room immediately changed to a more tense and fearful atmosphere. He smiled and said, "Of course."

I nodded my head, and quickly ran out of the living room in search of bedding stuff, leaving Natsume behind with a confused look on his face.


End file.
